


Growing Pains

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [14]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Medical Experimentation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Agatha feels Gil's pain. Gil feels hers. They care about each other, definitely, but that's... not quite going to salvage their first meeting.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> elf-kid2 asked: Agatha/Gilgamesh, Soulmate AU # 11
> 
> 11\. the one where soulmates share extreme physical sensation — if one gets hurt, the other gets hurt, and etc.

Agatha grows up feeling pains that aren’t there. She grows up with the sensation of someone cutting her open and changing things around inside, and later the sensation of fight after fight after fight. She grows up wondering what kind of spark her soulmate must be around for this to happen so often.

(She finds out later that being changed around inside is the only reason Gil survived long enough to get to the fights in the first place. They weren’t fun, they weren’t nice, and they weren’t good, but those experiments kept him alive when the world only wanted to kill him.)

o.o.o.o.o

Gil feels the headaches start when he’s twelve.

He has to be taken from his classes, sometimes, because they hit so hard. He cries when they happen, and there’s no rhyme or reason to when they hit, either. They decide it’s probably soulmate pains, and Gil’s torn between resentment and pity. He decides on pity, and sticks with it.

(Ten years later, he meets a girl who gets angry enough to cause her own headache, and he stumbles and swears in mirror. It’s a terrible moment to find one’s soulmate, really.)

(They work it out.)

(Eventually.)


End file.
